La Fee Sorceire
by WolfieRed23
Summary: Gemma is half fairy, half muggle and a witch. She is also intricately linked to Harry Potter. With her presence, many things change. Prejudices drop, unexpected friendships form and characters develop in a way you wouldn't expect. What would've happened if certain characters weren't prejudiced? This is the exploration of that world all linked by one girl.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Hi everyone, thanks for reading my story! A few things before we start. First, this story will be mostly in the movie universe since I have easier access to that then the books but there will be some things in the books that the movies don't have that I will include. Second, the title is curtesy of EmeraldWing1992, who has also listened to many of my ideas since I came up with the idea for this story so she deserves A LOT of thanks from me! Now it is time for the biggest warning before this story even begins.**

 **THIS STORY WILL NOT HAVE CANON PAIRINGS! I REPEAT THIS STORY WILL NOT HAVE CANON PAIRINGS SO IF YOU LIKE HINNY, ROMIONE OR SOMETHING LIKE THEM! IF THIS BOTHERS YOU THEN I'M SORRY BUT I'D RATHER YOU AVOID THIS STORY NOW THEN FLAME ME IN THE FUTURE AND HATE MY STORY BECAUSE I DIDN'T WARN YOU! THIS STORY WILL ALSO CHANGE HARRY'S FAMILY.**

 **If the pairings I'm using are important to you, which I can understand, then just ask in a review and I will PM you what the pairings will be and I will include a similar warning when a chapter includes a non-canon pairing. I also want you all to realize ahead of time that I am changing Harry's family so you don't flame me for changing that too.**

 **Also, there is French in this chapter, which I got from Google Translate. If it is wrong, I apologize. The title is also French, it directly translates to The Fairy Witch.**

 **That should be everything…this chapter is dedicated to EmeraldWing1992 for giving me the title, her responses to my ideas, her ideas when I've been stuck and for simply listening to me. You're a large reason I'm posting this.**

 **PS. If you're a fan of my other stories, sorry I haven't updated them but my laptop broke on me and I still don't have a new one, or the files I had on that laptop. I'm using my parents' for this because it's really short and I'm curious to the response this story will get.**

 **NOW! On with the show!**

* * *

It was a quiet Halloween night when suddenly, a house known as Godric's Hollow lit up with a bright green light and screams could be heard.

Within the house, a woman hurriedly handed a baby over to a young girl and put both of them in a crib together, the girl holding the baby tightly.

"No matter what happens, I love you both." The woman whispered, frantic.

"Always?" The little girl asked, her voice full of fear.

"Always." The woman nodded.

Just then, the door burst open and green light filled the room.

The woman screamed in pain.

The little girl screamed in fear.

The baby was silent.

Seconds later, a wand was in the two children's faces.

A shield rose.

A curse broke it.

Hair turned green, eyes turned purple and gold light flashed through the room.

All was silent.

* * *

A young boy, about three years old, with platinum blonde hair and gray eyes followed his mother, both of them wearing dark hooded cloaks, to a small cottage.

"Mother, why are we here?" The boy asked quietly.

"You'll understand soon." His mother assured softly. The boy accepted the answer as his mother knocked on the door. A woman who looked a lot like his aunt answered the door and pulled them in.

"Thank Merlin you made it." The woman whispered. "Everyone is in the living room." The mother nodded and led the boy into the living room where several people sat. He saw a man, a girl that had pink hair, a younger girl that had green hair and a scar on her cheek and a woman with light pink hair.

"Mother, what's…why are we here?" The boy asked.

"Draco, my sister, your Aunt Andromeda, contacted me a couple days ago because of an old friend of hers." His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, explained, "This is your Uncle Ted, your cousin Nymphadora, Andromeda and Ted's friend Roseia and her daughter, Gemma."

"I asked all of you 'ere today because of a vision I 'ave 'ad." The woman with light pink hair, Roseia, explained. "To make sure zis vision, and zee future, turns out bien, oui?"

"Why do you need me then?" Draco asked, confused.

"Because, Draco, you are a key part of zis future." Roseia answered. "Especially wiz Gemma." Draco looked at the green haired girl and startled when he saw her meaningful dark purple eyes were watching him. She could've only been a couple years older than him yet she appeared so much older.

"C'est un plaisir de vous recontrer. Mon nom est Gemma." Gemma said, her French accent as thick as her mother's.

"Wh-what did you say?" Draco asked.

"She said ' _It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Gemma.'_ " Roseia translated. "French is the first language of my daughter and I. She will learn English when she is older." Draco nodded, though he doubted he would still know this green haired girl when he was older. "Now, we must begin. Draco, we would like you to talk to everyone in zis room."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because there is something we need to teach you." Narcissa spoke up.

"And that is?" Draco asked.

"All people are equal." Everyone in the room but the non-bilingual Gemma answered.

* * *

Seven year old Harry Potter sat on a solitary swing as he watched the abandoned park. He was luckily able to escape his horrid relatives by saying he was going to the store, which he would just…not right away. He swung slowly back and forth, wondering for the millionth time about his parents.

"'ello." Harry looked up at the accented voice to see a girl who couldn't have been much older than him. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were a vivid green. She wore a knee length bright blue dress that had white butterflies on the skirt, a light blue cardigan, though she did not have her arms through the sleeves, and no shoes. "W'at's your name? My name is Gemma."

"I'm Harry." Harry answered.

"Nice to meet you, 'arry!" Gemma grinned as she sat on the swing beside Harry. "Do you mind eef I join you?"

"No, you're fine." Harry shrugged. "Are you from another country?"

"Oh, no! I was born and raised in England but my mama is French, so it is my first language." Gemma answered. "You grew up 'ere?"

"Yeah, on Privet Drive." Harry nodded.

"Oh…was eet fun?" Gemma asked.

"…It's okay I guess. I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin. They're the only family I have since my parents died." Harry explained, looking down.

"Oh…I am sorry." Gemma apologized, reaching out and squeezing Harry's hand, causing him to smile in gratitude. Nobody had ever tried to comfort him before. He then noticed Gemma had a scar on her cheek.

"If you don't mind me asking…where'd you get that scar?" Harry asked.

"I got eet when I was young." Gemma answered, a hand coming up to gently touch her scar. "Eet is a memory zat I will never forget." Harry raised his hand and lifted his hair to show her his own scar.

"I have one too." He stated. The girl stared at his scar before she smiled softly.

"I guess we boz need a friend. Will you be mine?"

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

Harry grinned as he took her hand in his.

* * *

Ten year old Harry grinned as he saw Gemma approach the swing set they always met at for one month out of the year, July specifically. She always left after his birthday until he saw her again a year later.

"Hi Gemma!" Harry grinned.

"'ello 'arry." Gemma smiled back as she took her usual swing. The two swung in silence for a moment before Gemma spoke up. "'arry, you should know zat zis is not my natural appearance."

"What?" Harry asked as he looked at the brown haired girl in shock.

"Eet used to be w'at I looked like but eet no longer is. Strange, no?" Gemma smiled.

"So, what do you really look like?" Harry asked.

"Does eet matter?" Gemma asked.

"Huh?"

"Does eet matter what I truly look like? Eet does not change who I am, no? I am still the same girl you met zree years ago."

"Then why did you tell me?" Harry asked.

"Because I want you to remember zis. Eet does not matter w'at a person looks like or what words zey say, but the person zey are under all zat. Remember zis, 'arry, for my sake."

Harry found himself nodding, even if he didn't understand what she meant at the time.

* * *

Ron Weasley looked up as Molly, Fred and George walked in with two unknown people behind them.

"Hey, Ronnikins!" One twin said.

"Did you miss us?" The other grinned. Ron simply rolled his eyes and ignored the twins as he continued to eat.

"Fred, George, do not tease 'im." The girl, who had green hair, purple eyes and wore a pale yellow dress, said. "'e is your brozer."

"Meaning we have to tease him!" The twins said in unison.

"I think you should give up." The brown haired boy that stood beside the girl said.

"No." The girl shook her head. "'ello Ron, my name is Gemma and this is Cedric. We are in zee same class as your brothers."

"Why do you have green hair and a weird accent?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Molly cried.

"Eet is bien, Madame Weasley." Gemma said, "I speak like zis because I am French. I 'ave green 'air and purple eyes because I am part fairy."

"What?! Then why the bloody heck are my brothers hanging out with you?!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly cried.

"Eet is bien, Madame Weasley." Gemma said. "Just remember, Ron, to only judge people once you know zem."

"Yeah right." Ron muttered.

"Come on, let's go find the twins." Cedric said, leading Gemma away from Ron.

* * *

Hermione Granger looked around Diagon Alley with wide eyes as she clutched her school list, her parents behind her in as much awe as she was.

"'ello there, you must be a Muggle born witch." A voice said and Hermione turned to see a girl with green hair and purple eyes walking towards her. She wore a knee length pink skirt that had red rose petals on it, a white short sleeved shirt and a pink jacket that simply rested on her shoulders instead of covering her arms. Her feet were bare and around her neck was a yellow choker with a badger charm on it.

"How can you tell?" Hermione asked.

"You 'ave the same look in your eyes zee other Muggles 'ave." The girl smiled, "I am Gemma, and I will be a third year at 'ogwarts zis year."

"I'm Hermione Granger and these are my parents." Hermione introduced.

"Could you direct us to where we can get her books?" Mrs. Granger asked politely.

"Oui. You can go to Flouris' and Blotts and it is over zere." Gemma said, pointing the shop out.

"Thank you." Mr. Granger nodded in gratitude.

"De rien." Gemma curtsied. "And remember, 'ermione, no matter what 'ouse a person is in or w'at blood type zey are, everyone is equal and should only be judged once you know zem. No matter w'at, remember zat."

"I will." Hermione promised.

* * *

 _It was only later when all of zese paths finally crossed zhat zee meaning of my mama's vision and everyzing before began to make sense._

* * *

 **There's the chapter! Please review to let me know what you think! I hope I wrote a French accent okay…if there's anything I can improve on, let me know! Okay I think that's it…see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2:IMPORTANT NOTICE

**I KNOW THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT YOU MUST READ THIS OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I NEED YOU TO KNOW.**

 **Hey guys so it's been a real long while since I've updated anything and I just want to make a few things clear. 1. I am not discontinuing this story nor is it on a hiatus. 2. The reason I have not updated is because of my laptop. The screen broke and unless my laptop is connected to an exterior screen, which I don't have. 3. I WILL NOT BE DISCONTINUING THIS STORY. All I am asking is that you guys be patient while I try to balance my life, which is hectic at the moment, and find time to both buy a new laptop, set it up, re download ALL of my files and find time to start updating again. Please don't give up on me or my stories, just give me time. If I take longer than expected, then I will apologize, now and when I can update finally. If you decide not to, then I understand and respect your descision. To those of you who will wait for me, I PROMISE that the wait will be completely worth it.**

 **Thank you all for reading this. I will see you all again as soon as I possibly can.**

 **-WolfieRed23.**


	3. Chapter 3:New Truths

**Thank you for your patience. I still don't have a laptop but I had some time so I decided to update this story. This chapter combines the movie and book universes, as will the rest of the story, so I hope I do it okay. The differences in the book elements are due to the differences brought by the first chapter. I hope they're okay. Please let me know. Thanks to EmeraldWings1992 (You deserve to have this entire STORY dedicated to you considering how much you've helped me and listen to all my ideas as well as give your own input. It's really helpful and fun on top of it all! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!), grapejuice101 (You're a sight for sore eyes! I hope you enjoy this new world I'm writing as much as the others!), patamon642, skyjadeprincess, NaiaLune, HoneyGrl, Rainbowmonkeyss, Therji and Satine Gold for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 115 readers and the person who put this story in the Hermione's View on Hogwarts Community!**

 **Also, please avoid commenting any Fantastic Beasts spoilers. I have yet to see the movie but I really want to. I'm already planning a story for that series with its own Fae leading the way.**

 **Please enjoy now!**

* * *

To say the summer of Harry Potter's eleventh birthday was eventful would be an understatement, in Harry's own opinion.

First came the incident with his cousin, Dudley Dursley, falling into the snake exhibit at the zoo when a second before he had been leaning against glass. Then came the mess of the letters that drove his uncle, Vernon Dursley, almost into insanity. Or at the very least, close enough that he kept Harry from receiving any of his letters to the point where he dragged his family to what was practically a shack to escape them.

What would have made it all better, Harry had thought before his birthday came, was if he could go to the park and visit his friend Gemma and tell her all about it. But he had been basically locked in his cupboard the entire month so he most likely he wouldn't see Gemma until next year.

Then came Harry's birthday and with it a giant by the name of Rubeus Hagrid and the shocking news that he, Harry Potter, was a _wizard._

Even now, as he followed Hagrid into London, Harry could hardly believe it.

Of course, the strangest part had to be when they entered the Leaky Cauldron and everyone surrounded him as soon as the bartender, Tom, proclaimed his presence.

Harry knew he wasn't going to remember any of the names of the people whose hands he was shaking until he bumped into a man sitting at the bar alone.

"Sorry." Harry apologized quickly.

"Don't worry about it." The man smiled as he turned towards Harry and held his hand out. "The name's Robert, pleasure to meet you, my boy."

"I'm Harry." Harry introduced as he shook the man's hand.

Robert was a kind looking man with caring green eyes and curly red hair. As Harry stared into those eyes, he couldn't help but feel as if the man was staring straight into Harry's own soul. But there was something about them that made Harry relax and want to trust the man.

"Ah, Robert, didn' think we'd be seeing yeh here." Hagrid commented as he looked down at the red haired man.

"Roseia and I are taking Gemme out shopping today. I figured I'd come here for a drink while they're getting clothes." Robert explained. Harry noticed the man had a French tilt to his accent, similar to Gemma's though his voice had more traces of a British accent while Gemma's had more traces of a French one.

"Gemme?" Harry questioned.

"My daughter, we call her Gemme for short because it means-" Robert started.

"Gem in French." Harry finished, having known that already.

"Yeh speak French, eh Harry?" Hagrid asked, surprised.

"Only a little. A friend is teaching me." Harry admitted.

"Well you're doing a marvelous job, Harry." Robert praised. Harry blushed lightly as he looked down, embarrassed. His French was nothing compared to Gemma's.

Just then, a stuttering man Harry would soon learn would be his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Quirrell, stepped forward and Robert slinked into the background. It wasn't until they made their way to the back of the restaurant that Harry saw him again.

"See Harry? Yer famous!" Hagrid grinned as he led the boy and the man through a door.

"But why am I famous, Hagrid?" Harry asked, confused. "All those people back there, how is it they know who I am?"

"I'm not sure I'm exactly teh right person to tell yeh that." Hagrid admitted.

"Mr. Robert?" Harry asked, looking up at the man standing beside him. Robert looked at the boy in surprise, not expecting him to speak.

"I can't tell you yet, Harry. But I promise you'll find out soon. And please, call me Robert." Robert smiled but Harry noticed there was something similar to sadness in his eyes as he spoke.

 _Did whatever that made me famous hurt him in some way?_ Harry wondered before he watched as Hagrid tapped the wall in front of them with his umbrella and the bricks suddenly began to move. Harry watched in wonder until they formed an archway.

"Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley." Hagrid announced happily as Harry stepped into said alley.

"I'm going to meet up with Roseia and Gemme. We'll meet you at Gringotts." Robert said as he walked up to Hagrid. Hagrid nodded in agreement and as Robert walked away, Harry could have sworn he saw a flash of gold passed from the red haired man to the giant.

* * *

As they exited Gringotts, Harry was thoroughly distracted from his curious thoughts about what Hagrid was sent to get when a voice he recognized all too well cried out his name.

"'Arry!" Turning with wide eyes, Harry watched in shock as none other than Gemma ran up to him. Except she looked a lot different. Her usually brown hair was now a light green and her startlingly green eyes were now a dark purple. Her hair rested on her right shoulder and she wore a pale purple skirt that ended at her knees and a white shirt that both had a gray butterfly patter on them. Her feet were bare and she had a yellow choker with a badger charm on it, as always. "You're 'ere! W'en Papa said 'e saw you, I ran over 'ere as soon as I could!"

"G-Gemma?" Harry stuttered.

"Of course! I told you I look different, didn't I?" She asked.

"Yeah but I wasn't expecting…" Harry started.

"T'is?" Gemma finished as she gave a twirl. Harry nodded.

"But…it fits you." Harry added and was very pleased when he saw a very real smile appear on Gemma's face. It was then Harry noticed Robert behind Gemma and a woman who could only be Roseia.

Roseia had very long light pink hair and kind yellow eyes. She wore very loose robes that did nothing to hide her very pregnant stomach from view. On the inside of her right elbow, Harry spotted two silver wings. Looking at Gemma, he spotted a similar design on her right shoulder, though Gemma's wings were gold and different than Roseia's.

"You must be 'arry!" Roseia grinned as she and Robert reached the two friends and Hagrid. "Gemme 'as told us so much about you!" Harry thought he detected a hint of sadness in her voice as she spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Roseia." Harry smiled as he held his hand out for her to shake. Shaking it, the woman shook her head with a smile.

"Call me Roseia, 'arry!" She insisted.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry nodded.

"How about you girls take Harry to get his robes while I take Hagrid to get a drink?" Robert suggested causing Harry and Gemma to look at the sick looking Hagrid, who readily nodded in agreement.

* * *

As Roseia and Gemma led Harry into Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Roseia's eyes became sharper almost. When they reached the back of the shop, led by Madame Malkin herself, they found a boy around Harry's age with pale blonde hair and gray eyes being sized and a blonde woman standing beside him.

"Narcissa." Roseia greeted as Harry stepped up on a stool. The blonde woman turned and gave the smallest of smiles in acknowledgement.

"Hello Roseia, Gemma." She nodded. "Who is this young man?"

"Harry." Harry answered.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy, Draco, spoke up. Harry nodded in acknowledgment.

"Are you excited to go to 'ogwarts?" Roseia asked Draco curiously.

"Very much so. I hope I get in Slytherin like the rest of my family. Can you imagine being in Hufflepuff? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Draco asked Harry.

"Um, I don't know." Harry answered.

"Don't go insulting 'ufflepuff! T'at's my 'ouse, after all." Gemma spoke up.

"House?" Harry repeated, looking at Gemma.

"T'ere are four 'ouses at 'ogwarts: Slyt'erin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and 'ufflepuff." Roseia explained. "Gemme is in 'ufflepuff, Narcissa was in Slyt'erin, Robert was in Ravenclaw and your mot'er, 'arry, was in Gryffindor." Harry nodded as he absorbed the information eagerly.

"Gryffindors are known for their bravery, Slytherins for their ability to be cunning, Ravenclaws for their brains and Hufflepuffs for their loyalty." Narcissa added.

"I'm not sure where I'd fit." Harry mumbled as he looked down.

"Any 'ouse would be lucky to 'ave you." Gemma insisted, "Bot' of you." Draco and Harry both nodded in thanks at that. The conversation turned to Quidditch after that, with Draco explaining the rules to Harry, who was instantly fascinated by the wizarding sport.

* * *

"I still need…a wand." Harry said as he, Hagrid, Robert, Roseia and Gemma walked through Diagon Alley, having bought everything else Harry needed and a few things Gemma still needed. Flourish and Blotts had been Gemma's favorite, Harry thought.

"A wand? Yeh want Ollivander's, ain't no place better." Hagrid said as he pointed the shop out. "Why don't all of yeh go along in and wait? I've just got one more thing I've got to do, won't be long."

"Not a problem Hagrid." Robert smiled as the giant walked off and the family of three led Harry inside. Harry looked around the dusty shop, wondering where the owner was.

"Hello?" Harry called.

"Monsieur Ollivander?" Gemma called. Just then a ladder slid and Ollivander came into view.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter." Ollivander smiled before he came down. "Seems only yesterday, your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Robert and Ms.-"

"LeFee." Gemma cut in.

"Of course, Ms. LeFee. I remember when she and her father both bought their first wands." Ollivander finished.

"You're not a witch?" Harry asked Roseia.

"No. I'll explain later." Roseia promised.

Ollivander explained what wand types James, Lily, Robert and Gemma had as Harry stared in awe. Soon, Ollivander began taking out wands for Harry himself, though none seemed to be a match.

Harry began to feel distressed, even with Gemma squeezing his wrist after each failure.

 _What if I never find my wand?_

Then, Ollivander handed him one final wand.

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Ollivander said as he handed Harry the wand.

An indescribable flowed through Harry as a soft breeze seemed to ruffle his hair as well as Gemma, Roseia and Robert's.

"Curious, very curious." Ollivander mumbled to him.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter." Ollivander explained, "It so happens that the phoenix who's tail feather resides in your wand gave another. Just one other. It is curious that you are destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

"And who owned that wand?" Harry asked, noticing Gemma stiffen, Roseia grab onto Robert and Robert clench one fist tightly.

"We do not speak his name." Ollivander said. "The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It is not always clear why. But I think it _is_ clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great." Ollivander returned Harry's wand to him and walked away.

"Gemme?" Harry whispered, causing Gemma to look down at him. Before the boy could say any more, he heard a knocking and a voice calling his name. Looking up, Harry was startled to see Hagrid holding an owl cage.

"Happy birthday!" Hagrid grinned.

"Wow…" Harry whispered in awe.

* * *

The five now found themselves back in the Leaky Cauldron eating, Harry and Gemma's bags spread around them.

"Yeh alright Harry? Seem very quiet." Hagrid noted.

"He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this." Harry asked. Robert's fist clenched on the table instantly and Gemma's breath caught in her throat. Roseia showed no outward signs of tension but Harry knew better already. "You all know, I know you do."

"Dit _him._ " Roseia whispered.

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

" _Tell him_." Gemma translated before she covered her face with her hands for a second before she pulled them away and grabbed Harry's wrist in her own. "T'is will not be _easy_ to hear." She whispered, slipping into French though Harry understood the word _facile_.

"Robert?" Roseia whispered, watching as Robert covered the right side of his face with his hand, the other clutching Roseia's tightly now.

"I…I can't…Hagrid…please." Robert begged softly. Hagrid, seeing the anguish the family of three was in, nodded and began to speak.

"First, and understand this Harry because it's very important, not all wizards are good. Some go bad. A few years ago, there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go and his name was V-V-" Hagrid couldn't get the name out. "His name was V-"

"Maybe if you wrote it down…" Harry suggested.

"No, I can't spell it." Hagrid shook his head.

"Voldemort." Gemma spoke up, her eyes dry and on Harry the entire time. "'is name was Voldemort." She squeezed the boy's wrist gently.

"Voldemort?" Harry repeated.

"Shh." Hagrid hushed him. "It was dark times, Harry, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers. Brought 'em over to teh dark side. Anyone who stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him but nobody lived once he decided to kill them. Nobody, not one, 'cept you."

"Me?" Harry repeated. He didn't fail to notice how Hagrid glanced at Robert and Roseia before he continued. "Voldemort tried to k-kill me?" Hagrid nodded.

"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on yer forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse and an evil curse at that." He said.

"What happened to…You-Know-Who?" Harry asked.

"Well, some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there still, too tired to carry on. But one thing's for absolutely certain: something about yeh stumped him that night. _That's_ why yer famous, _that's_ why everyone knows yer name. Yer the Boy-Who-Lived." Hagrid finished. Harry was silent for a moment as was Hagrid until Roseia spoke up.

"'arry, weren't you asking me a question earlier?" She asked.

"Oh, right. Why aren't you a witch if Gemme is?" Harry asked. He barely even noticed that he was using Gemma's French nickname as he spoke, though Roseia did and she smiled.

"T'at's because I am a fairy." She stated.

"W-what?" Harry asked, shocked. Roseia chuckled before she held up a hand.

" _Feu_." She whispered and a small flame flickered to life on her fingertip.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Harry whispered, shocked. Roseia chuckled as she extinguished the flame.

"So, I am not a witch and Gemma is 'alf fairy, or a Fae." She explained.

"A Fae?" Harry repeated.

"It means I can do magic as both a fairy and a witch." Gemma explained, "T'ough I am not as good as Mama or Papa and certainly not as skilled as my tante."

"Your what?" Harry asked. But neither Gemma, Robert nor Roseia answered. "Is that why your hair and eyes are different colors?" Harry asked instead.

"Yes, fairies 'ave 'air and eyes that reflect t'eir name." Roseia nodded, "I am named after roses so my 'air and eyes are ze color of two roses. Gemma is named after gems." Harry nodded thoughtfully as he processed all the information.

"What else can you tell me?" Harry asked.

"You will find out at 'ogwarts, we are at ze same sc'ool now, no?" Gemma smiled. Harry grinned at the prospect of _finally_ having a friend at school.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Sadly, at the end of the day, Harry was returned to the Dursleys by train. Hagrid couldn't come and Gemma and Roseia had to get home for 'fairy lessons', as Gemma called them. Robert, however, brought Harry all the way back to No. 4 Privet Drive where he found the Dursleys had already returned.

When his aunt, Petunia Dursley, caught sight of Robert and screamed, Harry didn't think much of it, too excited to go to Hogwarts in only one short month.

Harry only grinned brighter as he remembered how Roseia had promised him an extra special Christmas present because she forgot to get him something, despite his protests. It was nice to hear that someone wanted to buy him something, it meant even more when it came from a woman who was a mother and cared for him already. Besides, Harry felt the same connection to Roseia and Robert that he felt to Gemma the first time he met her. Like he could trust them with anything.

Petting his newly christened owl Hedwig gently, Harry spent the next month not caring what the Dursleys did to him.

He was truly leaving Privet Drive to go to a place where he had a _friend_ and would only make more _friends_ , he was sure of it.

* * *

 **There's the chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed! The spell Roseia uses is the French word for fire. Also, whenever Harry understands something said in French, the word will be slanted. So, for now, he will only understand bits and pieces. By this story's end, Harry will speak French fluently so all French lines will be slanted then. I hope you guys enjoyed the changes. And if you have any predictions to what I hinted at in this chapter, say it in the review cause I love seeing how close you guys get! That's all for now I think…please leave a review to let me know what you think! Later!**


	4. Chapter 4:Only the Beginning

**Hello everyone, it's been a while! Sorry for disappearing like that. The good news is that I have a new laptop! And I managed to find the perfect inspiration to keep writing this story, so here I am! Thanks to EmeraldWings1992 (I know you don't, but you're my brainstorming friend so of course you know everything!), all 12 followers, all 9 favorites and all 258 readers! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story so far! This chapter will feature some more changes to canon so there'll be a few turns to go!**

 **Just a reminder: this is a combined movie-verse/book-verse with an emphasis on the movie-verse and no pairing that is considered canon is safe. And when the POV is Gemma's or Harry's or anyone who can speak French, the indented words are spoken in French.**

 **Now here we go!**

* * *

September 1st arrived quickly and in the quaint little town of Ottery St. Catchpole, there was a small cottage on the far reaches of it where a family was preparing to send their oldest daughter to Hogwarts once again.

" _Do you have everything?"_ Robert called up the stairs where Gemma ran down quickly.

 _"_ _Yes, I think so."_ She answered as she adjusted her black cardigan that she wore over her yellow knee length sundress. She always wore her house colors the first day. _"Mama, are you coming with us?"_

 _"_ _Yes! Hold on!"_ Roseia called as she walked out of the kitchen to see her husband and son, her hand on her stomach. _"Ready?"_

 _"_ _Yes!"_ Gemma nodded with a smile as she followed her father to their car and the family of three made their way to Kings Cross Station.

* * *

When they arrived to the pillar between Platforms 9 and 10, Gemma can't say she was surprised when she saw Harry walking around aimlessly with his trunk in a trolley.

"'Arry!" She called as she ran towards him, her father helping her mother behind her while she pushed her own trolley.

"Gemme!" Harry grinned as he faced the Fae running towards him.

"Did nobody tell you 'ow to get t'roug'?" Gemma asked as she stopped, her head cocked to the side.

Harry remained silent as he stared at her for a minute.

The Fae now had her brown hair and green eyes again while her mother behind her now had brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"'Arry?" Gemma called, snapping the boy back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. I was distracted by you and your mum." Harry admitted.

"A'! T'at explains eet! In the Muggle world, Mama and I look like Muggles." Gemma explained.

"Oh, I see." Harry nodded.

"Harry, did anyone tell you how to reach the platform?" Robert cut in as he and Roseia reached the two students.

"No." Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry, eet ees _easy_." Roseia smiled. "Just run to t'at post and you will be t'ere."

"Like zis." Gemma quickly grabbed her trolley and ran through onto Platform 9 ¾. Stepping forward, she turned around and watched as Harry came through and stared at the bright red train in awe. "Voila!" Gemma smiled as her parents came through.

"It's amazing!" Harry grinned brightly, noticing Gemma and Roseia now had their colorful fairy hair and eyes again.

" _Yes. It is._ " Gemma nodded in agreement.

"Gemma!" A boy's voice called and the group turned to see a boy around Gemma's age with brown hair and eyes walking towards them.

"Cedric!" Gemma grinned as she hugged the boy, Cedric, tightly. _"How was your summer?"_

 _"_ _Good, and yours?"_ Cedric answered, his voice hesitating at the French words. Gemma smiled encouragingly as she nodded in answer.

"Cedric, this is 'Arry, a friend of mine. 'Arry, this is Cedric, one of my best friends at 'Ogwarts." Gemma introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said as he shook Cedric's outstretched hand.

"You too, Harry." Cedric grinned. "The twins and I got a compartment, you want to join?"

 _"_ _Yes."_ Gemma nodded in gratitude.

"Alright. And we can help you get your stuff on the train, Harry." Cedric offered.

"I can do it." Robert protested as he stepped forward.

"Sir, I think it would be better if you stayed with your wife." Cedric stated politely. "The twins and I can help Gem and Harry."

" _Let them go, Robert."_ Roseia whispered to Robert, though Gemma heard every word she said.

"Very well." Robert agreed as he stayed at Roseia's side reluctantly.

 _"_ _I'll be back, Papa."_ Gemma promised with a smile as she followed Cedric to the Hogwarts Express, Harry right beside him.

Once Fred and George were introduced to Harry, they helped him get his trunk and Hedwig's cage settled while Cedric helped Gemma.

 _"_ _Thank you."_ Gemma whispered, her voice soft and quiet. When Cedric looked at her, there was no trace of the smile she usually wore when out in public on her face.

 _"_ _Your welcome."_ Cedric smiled, his clumsiness with the words causing Gemma's lips to quirk up the slightest bit.

When the two third years returned to Robert and Roseia, Harry was nowhere in sight. Gemma looked around for him but couldn't find him.

"Gemme, _he does not know. He will feel as if he is intruding on our family."_ Roseia said softly to her daughter.

 _"_ _Still…he's-"_ Gemma started.

 _"_ _We know. But we must let him adjust before we throw this news at him."_ Roseia cut her off, speaking to both her daughter and her husband.

 _"_ _I understand."_ Gemma sighed before she hugged her parents tightly. _"I love you. See you at Christmas."_

 _"_ _We love you too."_ Robert whispered to his daughter, his fingers twirling in her green hair.

 _"_ _We will see you soon."_ Roseia promised with a smile.

Nodding at her parents with a smile of her own, Gemma whispered one final goodbye before she ran to the train alongside Cedric, who had gone to say goodbye to his own parents when the two got off the train.

* * *

The two returned to their compartment to see Fred, George and Lee waiting for them.

"Hey Emma, Cedric!" The three greeted enthusiastically.

" _Hello."_ Gemma smiled slightly as she sat down, Cedric beside her.

Cedric started talking with the boys about Quidditch and their pranks while Gemma turned towards the window, not even bothering to hide the tears that slowly fell down her cheeks.

* * *

Hermione walked through the Hogwarts Express, opening each compartment to try and find Neville Longbottom's toad, Trevor. She was having no such luck, though she did manage to find the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley, a redhead with soot on his nose.

Sighing, she opened another compartment only to see a blonde haired boy sitting by himself.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost his." She asked once again. She asked so many times, it was starting to sound repetitive to her own ears. But she had to help Neville, so she would do it.

"No, sorry." The boy stated curtly.

"You don't have to be so rude about it." Hermione said, "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy, Draco, answered. His gray eyes looked conflicted as he met Hermione's brown ones.

Trying to ease any worries he had, Hermione smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Draco. Thanks for your help." She said before she left the compartment.

 _Well, that wasn't very helpful._

"You too…" Draco said as the door closed. That made Hermione smile just a bit.

 _Okay, maybe this wasn't so useless after all._

* * *

Once the train reached Hogsmeade, Gemma, Cedric, Fred, George and Lee got their own carriage as they road up to Hogwarts. Gemma stared at the Thestral that pulled the carriage, knowing nobody but her saw them in that carriage and she said nothing.

* * *

Outside the Great Hall, Harry's heart was pounding in his chest. Through those doors, they would be Sorted into the Houses they would be in for seven years.

 _What if I don't fit into any House? What if I'm sent back? What will Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley do if I'm sent back?_

Of course, when Draco came up to him and acted as if they'd never met before, Harry was even more confused.

 _Why was he so mean to Ron? Why did he act as if he was the greatest person ever? He didn't act like that at Madame Malkins'. Did something change? Does he not want to be my friend like I thought?_

Harry didn't receive any answers as the doors to the Great Hall opened and the first years all walked inside.

* * *

Once they reached Hogwarts, the group of third years split up as they went to their respective tables as they awaited the Sorting of the first years.

"Did you learn anything new this summer?" Cedric asked as he sat across from Gemma, distracting her from the whispers already starting about her.

 _"_ _Yes."_ Gemma nodded with a smile before she held her hand out, showing a seed in it. Pointing a finger at it, she whispered, " _Croître_."

The seed grew the slightest bit and sprouted a small bud.

"That's amazing, Gem!" Cedric complimented.

"It's nothing. My _cousins_ are better." Gemma shrugged carelessly.

"Still, they've got nothing on you." Cedric insisted.

"Sure." Gemma agreed, not sounding convinced at all.

Just then, the Great Hall doors opened and the first years entered, led by Minerva McGonagall. Gemma smiled as she caught sight of Harry as well as the other first years she knew in the crowd.

McGonagall set out the stool and the Sorting Hat unzipped its mouth and began to sing.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The entire Great Hall clapped for the hat before McGonagall began calling up the first years one by one. When the new Hufflepuffs joined Gemma's table, she clapped with the rest of her house, even if the older students made sure the first years avoided her.

Then it became interesting.

* * *

"Granger, Hermione."

* * *

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she happily hopped off the stool and went to sit at the Gryffindor table.

She did it! She got in the House she wanted to be in! And soon she would find friends who understood her, who _liked her_. And she was going to be learning magic, _magic_ , in just a short time!

Hogwarts was going to be brilliant for Hermione, she knew that now.

Across the Great Hall, Hermione caught the eye of the green haired girl, Gemma, who had helped her in Diagon Alley. She was smiling at the brunette from the Hufflepuff table and Hermione thought she looked almost… _proud_ of her.

The look in Gemma's eyes filled Hermione with an unknown warmth even as her right shoulder itched a little bit.

* * *

"Malfoy, Draco."

* * *

Draco was smirking as he reached the Slytherin table. He knew he'd end up here, he was a _Malfoy_ , after all.

Of course, then he caught the eye of Hermione at the Gryffindor table. She smiled at him and the blonde hesitated a minute before he looked back at the Sorting.

She was a Muggleborn, a mudblood according to his father, and he wasn't supposed to interact with her. Just like when he saw Harry in the hallway standing next to a Weasley and acted as if they had never met. It was how he was expected to act, after all.

Then again, his mother _had_ told him all people were equal…

Draco didn't know what to do so he did nothing. Just like when he saw Harry in the hallway standing next to a Weasley and acted as if they had never met. It was how he was expected to act, after all.

Just then, his eyes caught Gemma's, whose eyes were telling him something he refused to acknowledge.

 _'_ _You have to make a choice.'_ They said.

He didn't have to make it yet so he wasn't going to do it now. He simply kept his eyes on the Sorting, despite feeling both Gemma and Hermione's eyes on him and the slight itch on his right shoulder.

* * *

"Potter, Harry."

* * *

Harry grinned brightly as he could finally relax as he made his way to the Gryffindor table.

He wasn't going back! He was staying at Hogwarts!

Of course, feeling the eyes on him, as well as hearing the loud cheers, reminded him that everyone would be watching him closely, especially because of his status as the Boy Who Lived.

Not that Harry cared at that particular moment as he sat down and smiled at Ron's siblings before he looked up.

Sure enough, there was Gemma smiling gently at him, her deep purple eyes seeming to glow. Harry grinned at her before he turned again only to see a teacher with long black hair staring at him.

 _Who…?_ Harry thought when he felt his scar sting the slightest bit, cutting off his train of thought.

He then noticed the Headmaster smiling at him, his blue eyes twinkling.

Grinning once again, Harry turned back to the Sorting, ignoring the sting his scar made every once in a while, and the itching on his right shoulder.

* * *

"Weasley, Ron."

* * *

Ron grinned brightly as he joined the rest of his family and Harry at the Gryffindor table, right where he belonged.

He couldn't believe he ever doubted he'd make it into Gryffindor!

 _That'll teach me to listen to Fred about this kind of stuff again._

As Ron began to grab the food that appeared and began to eat as much as he could, he felt someone watching him. Turning, he was shocked to see the half fairy staring at him intently, her eyes showing an emotion he didn't recognize.

Quickly turning away, Ron continued to eat his food and talk to Harry.

The fairy, and the itching he felt on his right shoulder, could wait.

* * *

Once the Sorting was finished and everyone was eating happily, Gemma's eyes traveled up to the Head Table where the professors and headmaster sat.

Dumbledore gave her a nod with his twinkling eyes, which she returned subtly.

Severus quickly met her eyes, his expression unchanging, before he looked away again. Gemma smiled the slightest bit, knowing he saw her even as he spoke to Quirrell.

* * *

"Say Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked as he saw the black haired professor staring at him once again even as he spoke to the Defense professor.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape." Percy answered, sounding as if he didn't like the professor. "Head of Slytherin House."

"What's he teach?" Harry asked curiously as he kept his eyes on Snape.

"Potions, but everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years." Percy answered.

Harry nodded, though he took it with a grain of salt based on how Ron spoke similarly about all Slytherins and Draco on the train and in the hall.

Just then, Snape looked up and met Harry's eyes. At the same instant their eyes met, Harry felt his scar begin to burn and he winced slightly. Snape looked away, speaking to Quirrell once again as the burning feeling faded away.

* * *

As the ghosts came in, Gemma was highly aware of Cedric keeping his eyes on her.

"Do not worry, I will be fine." She assured him with a smile.

"You say that every year and it hasn't stopped yet." Cedric argued.

"True, but now I 'ave got you and the twins to keep me safe, just like you did last year and second semester ze year before." Gemma stated as she played with her hair. "I will be fine, I promise."

"Still. I can't stop worrying…" As he spoke, Cedric reached out and brushed his fingers against Gemma's right wrist, causing her cheeks to tint pink though he didn't see.

"'Ow was your summer?" Gemma asked instead, changing the subject.

Cedric knew what she was doing but he said nothing and only told her about his summer. Having been her friend for two years now, he knew how to read the Fae.

However, unnoticed by Gemma, Cedric turned and met eyes with Fred and George. The three nodded in unison before they returned to eating.

As far as Gemma knew, nothing was amidst that night.

* * *

For all those in the Great Hall that night, a new adventure, a new era, had begun and only a select few were aware of what was ahead of those in the school of Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! The spell Gemma used is the French word for grow, by the way. And I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even if it was mostly characterization and POV jumps. But nothing really changed so I left most of it the same and put in some insights on the characters' thoughts and feelings. Draco was the toughest, I'll admit, because of the plan and arc I have planned out for him. And I sprinkled some hints of Gemma's connection in everything and more details about her character I don't want to reveal yet throughout this chapter, let's see if any of you spotted them. How'd I do with all of the characters and their POVs? Let me know what you think in a review! Later!**


End file.
